


Teen Wolf- Scott and The girls !

by LawlessPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessPosey/pseuds/LawlessPosey
Summary: Scott and Malia are studying together one things turn from friends to friends with benefits?How will Allison and Stiles React if they find out?In this Version of my story Allison didn't die.





	1. "Just Studying"

It was late, Scott was home waiting for Malia to arrive, they were too study together, since Lydia was busy that night , her and Stiles were going out of beacon hills on a trip together. 

Scott waited staring at his bedroom door waiting and listening to see if he could hear her pull up outfront.

Just as he stood up to have a wander, there was a knock on his bedroom door, he peered over to the door and Malia was there, Grinning with books in her hand. “ So, we going to study?” she spoke chirpily, Scott smiled at her and cleared his throat. He walked over and pulled a chair out by his desk “ i’ll sit on the box , you sit “ he pulled her hand to sit down. His hands were warm and soft, she smiled and couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. 

About an hour into their studying , Malia received a text from stiles , it was about how much fun he was having, her smile disappeared , he could smell sadness and jealousy on her.  
“ you dont like him around her do you? your scared?” scott looked at her. Malia looked at him and couldnt help but watch his jaw clench as he spoke, his eyebrows raise as he looked at her.  
Malia breathed heavily then spoke “ How can you tell?”  
Scott laughed “ I’m the Alpha , you’re part of my pack , i know everything”  
Malia couldn’t help it, his smile , his adorable brown eyes. She leaned into him , wrapping her arms around him , feeling his warmth. 

Scott was shocked, but he just buried his face into her hair, he pushed her back and cupped her face gently , stroking her cheek with his thumb. She was smiling at him.  
He kissed her , gently , both of them work around each other’s lips and the same pattern, almost as if they were meant to. 

“Scott…” Malia spoke softly , pulling away. “ Shhh, Forget about him” She leaned back into him 

Malia was Oblivious to everything that was happening. At that moment she loved him , all the feelings she was unsure about were for sure real.  
Scott was so happy , this was all he ever wanted. He had always loved Malia since they first they met. 

Scott stood up , grab her hand and threw her onto his bed. Malia liked his dominance, with stiles she was always the dominant one. To have her be the one not doing all the work was very pleasing. Scott took his shirt off , Scott leaned over her and kissed her again, then moving to her neck , she moaned quietly and grabbed his hair, he was lucky he could heal.

Scott lifted her shirt up and took it off, he kissed her chest , she breathed heavily and moaned. Malia sat up and took of her bra , scott missed a breath , he unzipped his jeans and took them all, shortly after malia removed his boxer shorts eagerly, she craved him, She wanted him. She gulped at the sight of his long hard cock, she took her shorts and panties off, Scott immediatly sucked on her ear lobe , moving down then licking her neck , Malia , hated the teasing and just wanted him inside of her now. 

"Scott... I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she pleaded and moaned , he grinned then covered her mouth with his finger. " Whatever the lady wants"  
he laid her down on his bed , he put her hands by her head , he held them tight entwining each finger with hers, with one thrust he pushed his cock into her, she moaned , he psuhed into her hard but slowly , gradually getting faster until she was pretty much screaming her name. With one large thrust she moaned loudly and spilled her juices all of him and his bed sheets. 

Scott fell next to her and wrapped his arms around her so they were spooning, he breathed heavily into her hair " its nice not being the big spoon" Malia chuckled.  
Scott Laughed.  
"Scott? " Malia asked. "yeah?" Scott was tired so his voice was whispered slightly. "What about Allison? What about Stiles? " Malia said . Scott breathed out Heavily " Shit... we can keep this a secret, it will never happen again." Malia turned over so she was facing him. " I don't want this to end, i Love you Scott, how about he study again sometime?"  
Scott Smiled, i would love too.


	2. Suspicion Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison finds out, she was about to tell stiles until something changed her mind...

2 Weeks after Malia and Scott "studied together" Allison sensed something was up with Scott , if she asked him if he wanted to come over he said he was busy studying.  
Usually Scott would have been over immediately. 

Allison knew everything about Scott, she would tease him and ask him to come round. All she could do was call him, then see what he says.

Allison picked up her phone and dialled Scott's number. it didn't ring long, about 10 seconds. " Hello? Scott?" Allison said with a tough tone of voice.  
"Oh... Hi Allison.." Scott's voice was unsure. She could hear whispering in the background.  
"Scott , can you come over we have to talk?"Allison said whilst biting her nails anxiously.  
"Umm... Allison , i'm kinda busy right now, i'm studying right now with... ummm... never mind." Scott had a very big stutter.  
"No. Scott. Who!?" Allison was shouting down the phone now. "Allison! Don't worry its just Stiles i'm studying with... " Allison knew stiles was out of town , because he was out with her best friend, she would have seen Allison first. She put down the phone and picked up her coat, " If he wont tell me the truth i will find out for myself!" 

Allison barged through Scott's bedroom door to find him lying in bed naked... With Malia. Scott huffed, Allison covered her mouth, she couldn't help but cry,  
"Scott how could you do this too Stiles... your best friend!" Scott stood up and walked towards Allison, She was trying not to look at his naked body and keep eye contact.  
"Allison... Stiles loves Lydia we all know that, and its not like you care about me anymore is it!"

Allison burst out crying. She ran out the room and went home. Scott Looked at Malia. " Malia i'm sorry you just saw that..." Malia stood up and put her hands on his cheeks .  
"Scott , I don't care." Scott nuzzled her nose with his. "Carry on?" Malia Smiled.

After Malia Left , Scott called her, it went straight to answerphone "Hi this is Allison, please leave a message , unless your a cheater called Scott McCall!" Scott threw his phone across the room and left for Allison's House.  
Scott Climbed through Allison's window, Allison was there sat on her bed, she breathed in and sat up straight. Scott didn't know what to say. "Allison... I know this isn't how you forgive people but its worth a shot..." Allison tilted her head in confusion and the next thing she knew Scott had dived his self on top of her and was attacking her lips with his , he pinned her down and undressed her, Allison didn't make a fuss , she didn't stop him she went along with it almost as if she had been planning it for ages. As Scott kissed her breasts down to her belly, Allison Moaned, he push his hips against hers , pushing them together, making Scott harder at the feeling.

He pulled out his cock and started jerking himself off to work himself up before entering her, he ravenously sucked on her neck giving her a massive hickey. she moaned and pleaded for him , Scott grabbed a condom from the pocket of his jeans beside him , he slid it on in less than 6 seconds like a pro.  
He put his finger on her clit and rubbed gently , he made an opening for himself, then slowly sliding his cock into her, She loudly moaned, Scott put his hand on her mouth quietly saying shhh. As Scott got faster Allison breathed heavier and heavier. "Scott! Oh God Scott! Your So Good!" she moaned. 

Almost at the same time Scott and Allison came in synchronisation. Scott Fell on top of her and she stroked her fingers through his hair. "Scott? Why did you do that? " she spoke muffled into his hair, but he understood perfectly. "Because I need you not to say anything, Please, I love... I love Malia and she loves me, but i just want you too know , I will love you too forever."  
Allison agreed not to say anything and she told Scott that she was leaving town for a year with her dad. "I'll be back , I promise " 

Scott Went home, Malia was there ,she was staying the night, Scott lay down and so did Malia, she rest her head on his chest . They lay there for an hour in the same position, for an hour before one of them fell asleep. 

2 Weeks later , Scott got a Message from Chris Argent... Allison was killed defeating another Alpha ,she couldn't kill it because it remind her too much of Scott.  
It All started When Lydia came knocking... Another Opportunity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry About Allisons Death the rest of the story wouldn't have worked. Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Scott and Lydia- not what you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Lydia have always been friends with a certain chemistry around them , Lydia starts of with a friendly sleepover away from her mother which turns into a late night hookup.

Lydia and her mother were closer than most mother and daughters but , sometimes Lydia just can't stand her , her nagging and not being able to understand anything. 

As Lydia slams her door of her house she runs to her car and shuts herself in , she intended to stay there for the night but her car heating had broken so it would be freezing. She took out her phone to call stiles to ask to stay over , she decided not to call stiles because he's to fidgety when he's sleeping, she would have called Malia but everything about her was off at the moment. She wasn't messing with that , well the only person left to call is Scott , so I guess she has no choice even though she knows he's been getting frisky with Malia lately. She won't mind , Lydia was past those days of sleeping with everyone, especially back when Scott started becoming good at lacrosse. There was no way back then with Allison around , her getting in his pants. Hopefully he's still the same with Malia now. 

As she dialed scotts number it was cut off , the signal must of been bad tonight , it was really windy and raining heavily, could explain why ? 

She decided to just drive over there , she was sure Mellissa wouldn't mind. Driving over there she was shaking , could have been the cold but also could have been her nervous as she had never stayed at Scotts house overnight before.

As she pulled into his driveway, she saw him through his window sat there with his head in his hands looking down. A concerned look arose from her face and she knocked on the door. Melissa opened the door and tilted her head he sight of her , soaked from rain and her mascara running down her face. " Should I get Scott ?" Melissa asked , Lydia shook her head " no I'll give him a surprise" she smiled as Melissa let her in and Lydia mimed a thank you at her so Scott didn't hear her . 

As she creeped up the stairs she couldn't hear anything coming from his room , no music , no talking , nothing... 

As she opened his door , he wasn't there , as she stood leaning against the door way she heard the shower turn on , she couldn't help but want to get in there with him. All she could imagine, was his sexy wet hair and drops of water dripping on his abs. 

She said that wasn't what she came to do and sat down on his bed and waited for him , just as she started drifting off, she's heard the shower turn off she sat upright and just waited in front of the door. 

But when the door opened it was not what she expected. 

When he opened the door he had no towel, meaning she was sat there clenching the bed covers at the sight of him , when he spotted her , he jerked back " shit! Sorry ! Sorry !" He said shouting. She was speechless, he was nothing like stiles , stiles was nothing like Scott, Scotts and popped oi of his skin and his hair looked better than stiles wet , water droplets followed down his jawline. She gulped at the sight of his length , he was bigger and thicker than stiles. As he tried to grasp for a towel , his towel rack was empty. "Lydia? Do you mind closing your eyes whilst I get dressed I don't have a towel?" Lydia was speechless and just nodded at everything. She covered her eyes with her hands but couldn't help but peak, as he was facing away going through his wardrobe. She stood up , she let go of her eyes and saw his ear twitch , he stopped moving but didn't question him. She wrapped her arms around his chest . And he breathed in , she moved her hands up and down his abs slowly moving to his length, by the time she had touched his cock he was already hard , he gasped at her cold hands and moved her hands more onto him, she teased him with her hands leaving and coming back , he tilted his head back and breathed heavily . She grabbed his muscles and pulled him around to look at her. He pulled took off her soaking wet shirt and ravaged her neck and breasts. He put his hand round her back and Unclipped her bra. As it fell to the ground Scott moaned at the sight of her , he grabbed her waist and pushed her onto his bed, he pulled her jeans off and kissed her hips and played with her laced thong, he tugged on them he moved up to her mouth and wearing down her lips with his. Grinding their hips together he pulls of her thong , As he slips his big cock into her she moans loudly, and lifts her head up , he pins her head down with his lips and grinding into her, as he thrusts in and out she grabs his muscly arms. He changes his speed and gets faster and faster. She moans and screams at his talent. No wonder Malia is hanging with him nearly every night , as he nears his climax he finishes with one last big thrust , he pulls out and lets himself go all over her , he collapses beside her and wraps into her " I'm guessing you need to sleep over?" He says chuckling . " I wanted that to happen for ages, and on another note your much better at that then Stiles" she says grinning into his broad chest.

The next morning Lydia goes home and apologises to her mother, atleast now Scott and Lydia have done what was bugging them and now they can get back to their lives and never need to do that again. 

The same thing happens the next day, he was to irresistible to her , he made it impossible to keep away ...

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen if they get found out? 
> 
> I will upload next chapter as soon as possible


End file.
